Before a Bed of Lies
by Hermione L. Granger
Summary: Angst. Will be romance, maybe. A return of Krum. ugh.
1. Before a Bed of Lies

Before A Bed of Lies  
  
By: Hermione L. Granger  
  
Discliamer: I don't own these characters.  
  
A/N: Pretty dark. I don't know how much I like it. I got all depressed while looking at old pictures.  
  
She felt dead. There was no other way to describe the feelings inside of her, the emptiness. An empty shell, that had reigned in her, ever since she had left, since she had fled. Her hopes had laid in a dream, in a world that doesn't, didn't, could never exhist. How perfect that world was. Oh God, how scared was she?  
  
"So why do you still cling to him?" the six-teen year old muttered, "What are you doing here?" Hermione continued to ask herself. Tears stormed down her face, all around her in the cold, dark kitchen. This wasn't hers. None of it was, no matter what Krum said. What was she doing here, alone? Why had she left, she knew how much Harry and Ron must need her. But how much had she needed them that day? The day that still haunted her dreams, and even worse her memories.  
  
****  
  
"We've got a Potions test in half an hour, I'd think you two would be studding as well," Hermione snapped at her two best friends.  
  
"Oh, Hermi, come off of it, it'll be easy, Snape hasn't given us anything hard in weeks," Harry said with a good natured grin.  
  
****  
  
How long ago had it been? Weeks? Months? Hermione had lost count.  
  
****  
  
She had gone back to her notes, barely noticing the owl that dropped the letter right in front of her. Ron had to bring it to her attention.  
  
"Hermione? Earth to Hermione?"  
  
"This is Houston, do you read Hermione? Repeat, this is space control Houston," George Weasley had cut in. Even in his seventh year, the twins were the class clowns.  
  
"What?" she snapped, already on edge from her homework. Ron said nothing, just pointed to the letter.  
  
"Oh," she replied, quickly opening it. She began reading it, then read it again. How could it say that?  
  
Dear Miss Greanger, (It didn't even get her name right.)  
  
We at the Ministry of Magic regreat to inform you of your parents death. They were murdered by Voldemort, but the attempt was covered to look like an elevator accident. We hope you agree to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, and through the summer, Professor McGongall has been notified. Thank you.  
  
Jonathan Sofak  
  
Assistant Muggle Tabs Officer  
  
Hermione couldn't beleive it. She just barely saw the note at the bottem, written in an untidy scraw that almost resembled Rons.  
  
Hermoine-  
  
I'm sorry about all of this. If you want to take a few days off to recover, I'm sure Dumbledore would understand. The funeral is going to be held next Wednesday at noon. You know that if you need anything, we're here for you.  
  
-Mr. Weasley  
  
****  
  
A few days? Try a year, Mr. Weasley. Which was how long Hermione had been hiding, how long she had been scared. So scared. Somehow, after the funeral, she had found herself, at his doorstep. Last year Krum had finished school, he had an apartment, a nice one. Hermone had gotten used to her little hide-away. She hadn't slept with him, but, as expected, she was seeing him. Hermione hated being tied down. She hated Krum.  
  
Day after day she asked herself the same question, over and over. Why? Why her, why them? Why was it all her fault? She had brought her parents into this mess. She was the witch, she was the reason they were killed. Damn her.   
  
Had she another choice? Where had the point of no return been? Why was there no return? Hermione wanted more than anything to return, to go back. Her parents, her sister. Her dead sister. She had gotten the notice when-a month ago? That sounded about right. And it finished her off. She could never go back. Why would she want too?  
  
****  
  
It was escliating. Everything was coming to a peak, and Harry saw no way out of it. He was stuck, stuck in the war, stuck in the school, stuck in his emotions. Hermione had it so easy. Just run away. Harry wanted to do the same, more than anything he had ever wanted to do before. That thought shammed him, shouldn't he want to help? He was the little boy hero, it was his duty. His duty, not his choice.  
  
"Well what about Ron?" he asked himself hopelessly. His best friend Ron, who was no friend at all. Friends don't turn into empty shells. Ever since she had ran, he hadn't been the same, he was gone. Gone into a dream world where he was happy. Where Harry could've been happy. But Harry refused to get lost in a dream world. The horror was here, and now.  
  
  
  



	2. Before a Bed of Lies part 2

Part 2  
  
By: Hermione L. Granger  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of this.  
  
A/N:Yea, I know this is short, but do you guys have any idea on how HARD this is to write? If you've got any ideas, I 'd love to hear them in your REVIEW!!!  
  
  
She was doing it again. Once again, she was running. Running, with the sheets billowing around her. Oh God, what had she just done? She dropped the sheets as she entered her room, sobbing. Her virginity, it was gone. And it wasn't coming back. Hopelessly, she began throwing clothes in a suitcase, only just remembering to dress herself. This was it. She was going home.  
  
****  
  
Harry watched Ron, as he so often did. What else is there to do when your waiting for the end? He watched as he waited for the opposing team to make their move.   
  
"Hermi, it's your turn," he muttered, watching the confused chess pieces argue. Harry shook his head. Ron had lost it. Why he hadn't give up on his best friend before now was beyond him. Quickly, the sixteen year old boy turned his head to hide his tears. They were like that for a moment before Harry heard Ron's cry.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Damnit Ron, she isn't here!" he yelled, standing. But then he saw who Ron was holding, who he was crying over. It was her.  
  
"Oh God, oh Hermione," he whispered horsely as Ron let go. He looked at her for only a moment before pulling her into a hug, letting his tears soak her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," she gasped over and over, holding onto Harry has if it was the last thing she could ever do. Maybe it was. Slowly, carefully, she pulled back.  
  
"Don't be Hermi," Ron whispered, putting his arm around her, still feeling the tears down his face, "You shouldn't be sorry." Harry took this as a cue to leave the two alone.  
  
****  
  
Wondering around the school grounds was dangerous, and Harry knew that. But then again, living was dangerous, and he was doing that too. Just being Harry Potter was dangerous. For just once, Harry allowed himself a daydream, a chance.   
  
He could just see it, Voldemort defeated. Peter Pettigrew, in jail. For once and for all. Sirius wouldn't be forced to eat rats anymore, he could live in his mansion. Harry would be there too. Lupin would visit often, they'd be close to the Weasley's. He'd date Cho, Ron and Hermoine would finally get their act together.  
  
He let a smile play at his lips at this thought. That dream could be coming true as he thought.  
  
****  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked carefully after a moment. Just seeing her had brought him back, reminded him who he was and why.  
  
"Krum's," she whispered nervously, almost drawing away from him. But to her surprise, he didn't get angry, he just tried to hold her tighter.  
  
"Ron," she began at a whisper, "I didn't want to. Oh God Ron, I didn't want to do it. He talked me into it, I had been living there for a year, he said he deserved something." She began to cry. Ron didn't even ask what she was talking about. He knew.  
  
"It's not your fault Hermi," he whispered, "None of it was your fault."  
  
"Yes it was!" she screamed as she collapsed even further into him, "It's all my fault, that' why I ran, that's why I hid! I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"But you hurt me so much more by leaving," Ron replied, pulling his face back to gaze into hers, "I couldn't stand it. There was no Ron Weasley."  
  
"Oh Ron," she sobbed, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Hermi," Ron whispered back, holding her close, letting tears of his own fall as well, "I love you too."  
  
****  
  
Harry's wonderings finally lead him to the door of Dumbldore's office. Harry looked at the door, the knocker, taking it all in. He still didn't move. His gaze floated around him, his mind spinning in circles. Suddenly, a piercing pain, almost worse than the all of the others, pierced through him, blinding him, forcing him to succumb to the pain.   
  
Moments later, when the pain ended, Harry was on the ground, tears streaking his face, his eyes seeing nothing. He began to feel around, trying to get a grip of what happened, trying to see. But it was all to no avail. Harry was blind.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean, you can't see?" Hermione asked with concern. She and Ron had found him bumping down the corriders, trying to find help.  
  
"It's like I said," Harry replied, "I can't see."  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Ron asked Hermione. For a fleeting moment, Harry felt like everything was back to normal, that Hermine had never left, Ron hadn't fallen apart, and they were just trying to break a curse Malfoy had performed.  
  
"No," she said, the worry obvious in her voice, "Maybe it's just a, well it could've happened, oh, I haven't been in school for too long!"  
  
"Not like you've missed anything," Harry replied sitting back, trying to lean on the cusions, "We haven't had classes in over a year. We've all just taken to living here."  
  
"We've gotta tell somebody about this," Hermione said, setteling into Ron's embrace.  
  
"Who? Dumbldore's gone," Harry responded.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't ask, I just-do," Harry replied, all hope gone from his voice.  
  
"Wonderful," Hermione stutured, trying not to cry again, "Positivly wonderful. I suppose we could go to the liabrary, to look this up, but I don't know if 'being blinded by a pain from a scar Voldemort gave me, while getting a feeling that the only one we can turn to is gone,' will be in there."  
  
"Hermione, give up on the liabrary?" Ron said, in an almost sarcastic voice, "Never heard of it. Besides that, the liabrary's gone. Some death eaters got in here, blew that up, killed a few students, Dumbledore and Flitwick actually got them out pretty quick."  
  
"Hagrid helped," Harry muttered, "But that's not the point, you guys, I can not see."  
  
"I know, I know!" Hermione snapped, standing up, and beginning to pace.   
  
"McGongall?" Ron finally suggested.  
  
"Sounds like as good as plan as any," Harry replied. Ron stood up, he and Hermione headed towards the portrait.  
  
"Guys?" Harry asked from his spot on the chair, "Did you guys leave?" Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance before going back to get him. 


End file.
